Battle For Supremacy
by Link015
Summary: [AU] The continent of Elibe has been under the control of King Desmond of Bern for too long. At his death, the land has risen up in revolt, and one man leads armies with the hope that he will change the world.
1. Encounter at the Farwind Plains

Chris: I got this idea from a really, really old game called Kessen. Yeah. This is probably the first large-scale Fire Emblem fic. By large-scale I mean that there's going to be thousands of troops and just a couple of important people.

Once again, there are going to be OCs here. But I really don't feel like making new ones, so you might see ones from other stories. And some that are going to come in those stories later.

But there will be some new OCs in this fic. Hope you enjoy! And yes, I added last names to all of the characters. Why? Cause I'm influenced by Kessen. Because in Kessen, the units are labeled by their leader's last name. (Tokugawa, Shima, Yi, etc.) So I might be doing that. It's doubtful though. But I'm still putting in last names. I just hope they sound okay. And some will sound Japanese, some will sound American, some will sound weird, and some will sound like I stole them from somewhere else. So I give credit to those people who people think I stole names from.

Disclaimer: Don't own Fire Emblem or Kessen, even though I really, really want to.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Encounter At The Farwind Plains**

_The continent of Elibe once was governed by the Bern King, Desmond Fareth. His rules, while tolerable, were not what most people wanted. Rulers from all around Elibe showed their dissent through small actions and protests. But Desmond ignored them and tightened his control over the lords. Soldiers poured from his home country of Bern and spread throughout the continent, enforcing his rule to the masses. His commanders, Zephiel Fareth, Brendan Reed, Linus Reed, Lloyd Reed, Jerme Tando, Ursula Caruth, and Vaida Skythrasher supervised the move. _

_Desmond's rule continued, lasting tens of years until one fateful day…When he died. The word of his death spread throughout the land, spreading cheer across the continent. One day, Lord Eliwood Califex decided that he had enough of a tyrant's rule. He would take control of the continent himself and bring back happiness to his tortured land. So with his faithful soldiers and friends, he left Castle Pherae and headed towards Castle Ostia to reinforce his troops with those of his friend, Lord Hector Gewan. _

_--- _

Farwind Plains-

Eliwood reined in his horse as he looked at the plains stretching before him. His two commanders, Marcus Sandlin and Lowen Teritsu, rode up next to him, both of them also surveying the scene in front of them. Their troops waited behind them, weapons at the ready.

"How does it look, Lord Califex?" Marcus turned his grizzled face towards Eliwood. His hair and beard were a dark purple and he held a simple, pointed lance in one hand. His armor was colored a bright red and his helmet was fashioned to look like a dragon's mouth.

"Soon we will reach Castle Ostia and rendezvous with my good friend, Hector. It will only take a couple of days." Eliwood looked out and pulled out a spyglass from a pouch hanging from his horse. He extended it and scanned the plains, searching for any enemy forces. "Men, get ready!"

"What do you see, my lord?" Lowen rode up, his bushy, green hair concealing the worry in his eyes. His armor was colored a dull bronze and he wore a sword on each side of the saddle and carried a two-pronged lance where one pointed outwards and the other one pointed to the side and then up. Eliwood looked at Lowen's weaponry and concealed a smile.

"It looks like that bastard Zephiel Fareth is there with his troops. I don't think they've seen us…But this is a perfect chance to get his head! Lowen, Marcus! We fight!" Eliwood pulled out a bugle and sounded a note. His flag bearers raised the standards and the troops rushed into battle.

_---_

"Lord Fareth! The scouts report that Califex's forces are approaching!" A scout stopped before Zephiel, bowing on one leg. Zephiel looked up from his plans and rolled the plans up. Zephiel frowned.

"What is Eliwood thinking? He's going up against a numerically superior force and he expects to win? I will show him the folly of that thinking!" Zephiel grinned at the image of the upcoming battle. The blond-haired prince gripped his sword and turned his horse around. "Lloyd! Linus! Battle is at hand! Destroy their troops who dared to rebel against our authority! Charge!"

"At once, my lord!" Lloyd, a young looking warrior unsheathed his sword.

"Battle! It's time to show them the power of the Mad Dog!" Linus howled and raced towards the enemy troops. "Come on, boys! There's blood to be shed!"

_---_

And so the battle was joined. On one side of the Farwind Plains were Eliwood Califex and his generals, Lowen and Marcus. And on the other were Zephiel and his generals, Linus and Lloyd. As if a silent bell had been struck, their forces moved towards each other, both intending to wipe the other out.

With no set plan in mind, Eliwood and his generals moved into a pincer formation, with Eliwood in the back while Lowen and Marcus looped around from the sides, hoping to catch at least one of the generals unaware. Zephiel and his generals moved in a spear formation, with Zephiel in the head. Zephiel and Eliwood's forces were the first to clash.

"My friends! We cannot die here!" Eliwood waved his sword in the air, rallying his forces. "We will cut a path through their pathetic men!" The lord assembled five ranks of cavalry in front of him. "Charge!" He lowered his sword and spurred his horse forward. The cavalry charged forward, waving their lances about. They cut a bloody swath through Zephiel's forces, using their lances to cut down any unit that foolishly got in their way. Eliwood and his troops emerged on the other side of Zephiel's forces, with only of a few of their number taken. Zephiel, on the other hand, suffered more, with the number of swordsman down by the hundreds.

"Good work, men! Back to the battle!" Eliwood turned his horse and charged back into the fray, swinging his sword wildly in the air.

_---_

Lowen Teritsu turned at the noise and spotted Linus' forces heading for him. "That dog Reed has come! Show them our strength! Archers!" He raised his hand in the air. The three companies of archers in his division stepped forward, bows clutched in their hands.

"Ready!" The archers notched arrows to their bows.

"Fire!" Lowen chopped downwards with his hand. His archers loosed their arrows upon the enemy, hearing screams of pain echo through the plains. Lowen smiled and gripped his lance. "Cavalry! Let's put them into shambles!" His ranks of cavalry charged into Linus' forces, sending the enemy forces into disarray.

Marcus found himself under attack by Lloyd. True to the Reed brother's tactical abilities, Marcus found himself ambushed by Lloyd's forces and forced into a quick retreat before he lost more of forces. The purple-haired cavalier looked dismally at the scene unfolding before him. With his forces caught off guard, Lloyd's swordsmen were getting the drop on Marcus's cavaliers and fighters. Marcus decided to change that and rally his troops.

"I will show you what it means to mess with Marcus Sandlin, one of the Pherae Dragons!" Marcus charged into the battlefield, swinging his lance around his head. "My Zanbato will show you the true meaning of fear!" As Marcus plunged into the melee, he swung his Zanbato in a circle, catching one soldier in the stomach and plunging the head of the polearm into another. Ripping out the lance from the dead body, he caught another soldier across the face with the shaft and jammed the end of the lance into the leg of another, snapping the leg bone.

"Huzzah! Our commander is the greatest!" Marcus's soldiers fought harder, seeing their commander within the thick of battle and dealing the worst end of war to his foes. And Lloyd's forces were dismayed to see their troops get defeated so easily.

Marcus completed another loop into Lloyd's forces and ended back at where he first began. He raised his lance, bloody with victory, and shouted out a battle cry. His soldiers repeated the cry and fought even harder. Marcus smiled. If he was lucky, he might just turn this battle in his favor.

_---_

"Grraagh!" Linus roared angrily as he saw his troops being killed by Lowen's forces. Linus gripped his axe and charged into the field. "I am Linus Reed, the Mad Dog of Bern! Face me if you dare!" Linus pranced on his horse, slaying one of Lowen's cavaliers as he did so.

Lowen squinted as he saw Linus run onto the field. The green-haired commander gripped a sword and charged out to meet him. Lowen roared out his own battle cry. "I am Lowen Teritsu, one of the four Pheraen Dragons! Show me what kind of strength you have!"

The commanders charged each other. Linus swung his axe energetically in the air and Lowen made a few practice strokes as they gradually got closer to each other. And then they met.

Linus' axe clanged against Lowen's sword and the blond-haired commander brought his axe back for another strike. "Hah!"

"You wish!" Lowen moved on the offensive, launching repeated strikes against the hero. However, Linus repelled all of these and swung his axe heavily at Lowen's side. Lowen quickly brought his sword down to parry and grinned as he saw the axe hit his sword. Linus attacked with his axe again, cutting off a couple strands of Lowen's hair. Lowen retaliated by swinging his sword down at Linus' head, only to have his sword be blocked again.

Lowen's eyes widened as he saw that he left himself wide open and Linus grinned as he slashed Lowen across the arm, biting into his armor. Lowen cried out angrily and dropped his sword. Linus mock-saluted the lord before turning and riding off.

"It's amazing that you became a commander! I barely even broke a sweat!" Linus laughed loudly as he left, leaving Lowen behind.

"I can't believe…I-I lost…" Lowen nudged his arm around, nursing a bleeding arm. He rode back to his command post, wincing at his failure. Lowen's forces faltered as they saw their commander get defeated and Linus' forces surged forward, rejoicing over their hero's victory.

_---_

Eliwood grinned as he watched Zephiel's forces get demolished by his cavalry. Their charge from earlier had reduced Zephiel's troops by such a significant number that it felt kind of mean to be beating him this badly. Eliwood's smile became wider as he heard Zephiel's troops sound the retreat. "Time to wipe your face into the ground! All men! Pursue them! Attack!" Eliwood raised his sword in victory and charged down the battlefield, swinging his sword at the nearest Bern soldier.

All around the lord, he could see his troops break from formation and chase down the enemy, something like maniacal joy in their faces. Eliwood turned back to his work. Zephiel was ruined. The red-haired lord raised his sword in victory as he saw the last of Zephiel's troops fall. "Victory! We have won!"

_---_

"Tch…I will give you the field!" Zephiel shouted back at the cheering Eliwood, the blond-haired man's face red with rage. "Everyone, retreat! We are beaten!" Zephiel dashed off on his horse, beckoning Linus and Lloyd to join him. Lloyd sighed angrily and had his bugler sound the retreat. He had more than enough forces to not worry about Marcus…But still…

'…_That Marcus Sandlin…I will claim his head at my next battle!' _Lloyd nudged his horse around and fled, trying to close his ears to the sounds of Marcus' laughter.

Linus gave a shout when he heard they had to retreat. "Just when I was getting started! Dammit!" Linus signaled to his bugler as well and watched as his brother left the field of battle. Linus gave an angry sighed and turned his horse around. "Until we meet again…" Linus rode off, his soldiers behind him.

_---  
_

"My lord! We have won a great victory!" Lowen rode up to Eliwood, his arm bandaged.

"Yes, General Califex!" Marcus rode up as well, his face glowing happily.

"I couldn't have done it without you two!" Eliwood smiled at the both of them, then frowned as he saw Lowen's injury. "Lowen! Are you okay?"

"Yes, my lord!" Lowen nodded quickly. "Just a badge of my incompetence…"

Eliwood shook his head. "No, no! You fought a great battle, my friend! I will need loyal commanders like you at my side when we bring the fight back to Bern!"

"Thank you, my lord!" Lowen bowed on his saddle.

"Onward! To Castle Ostia, and future victory!" Eliwood raised his sword again, and his army marched towards Castle Ostia, where they would meet up with Lord Hector Gewan and continue on their mission to conquer all of Elibe.

**Battle Statistics**

**Lord Califex's Forces**

**Lowen Teritsu** - 3000 to 1748**  
****Marcus Sandlin - **2000 to 1329  
**Eliwood Califex - **5000 to 3273

**Lord Fareth's Forces**

**Linus Reed - **3500 to 2491  
**Lloyd Reed - **1750 to 947  
**Zephiel Fareth - **6500 to 2635

* * *

Chris: Yes, I realize FE 8 classifies the Zanbato as a sword, but once again, they are wrong. Just like the Halberd. The Halberd isn't an axe; it's an axe-head on a polearm. It is not an axe. Just like the Zanbato isn't a true sword. It's a curved blade fitted on a polearm. It technically qualifies in the lance category, like the halberd.

I hope you enjoy this, and expect a second chapter soon! Unless I get carried away with something else.


	2. Rendezvous at Ostia Castle

Chris: Bah, I'm updating this. I like Kessen. And I like Fire Emblem. So I like this.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rendezvous at Ostia Castle**

_With the crushing defeat handed to him by Eliwood Califex, Zephiel Fareth flees to Laus Castle, a Bern stronghold not too far from Ostia Castle. There Zephiel prepares his forces for a retaliatory strike against his enemy. Meanwhile, Eliwood and his forces continue on their path to Ostia, hoping to regain some of their lost strength. When they meet, Eliwood and Hector have a joyous reunion, and with his army added to Eliwood's, the ranks of the Freedom Seekers, Eliwood's army, swell. The Freedom Seekers decide to camp out at Ostia for a while, regaining their strength and raising their morale._

_However, Zephiel Fareth has other ideas. He decides to ambush Eliwood's forces once they move out of the fortified castle. The ambush point? Hero's Ridge, a series of cliffs, plains, and hills not too far from Ostia Castle. There, Zephiel sets his trap. Calling in forces from Worde, Thria, Laus, and Tuscana, he plans for the day he will take Eliwood's head as his prize. _

_

* * *

Ostia Castle _

"Eliwood, my dear friend!" Hector hugged the red-haired lord fiercely, pounding the lord's back. Eliwood gasped loudly and pushed himself away from his blue-haired friend.

"It's nice to see you too, Hector." Eliwood coughed. "I'm sure you know Lowen Teritsu and Marcus Sandlin?" The lord motioned towards his two officers, which were standing behind him. Lowen bowed deeply, his hair still covering his eyes. Marcus saluted the feudal lord and shook his hand.

"It is a great honor to meet you, Lord Hector. Your exploits are known far and wide."

Hector chuckled. "Your officers are quite courteous! Makes me wish my own were as nice!"

"Hector! You didn't tell me we were going to have guests!" A young pink-haired girl pranced up, holding a healing stave in front of her. Her hair was down and it reached the middle of her back. She was wearing a white skirt and a purple tunic and white shoes. "You're so mean! You should have told me about this!" The girl turned to Eliwood and his commanders. "It is a pleasure to meet you, good sirs. I hope you enjoy your stay at Castle Ostia." She curtsied to the both of them.

"Serra! How come you never act that way towards me?" Hector put a hand over his heart, slightly hurt at her behavior.

"Oh, come off of it, Hector." Serra clucked disapprovingly. "Don't act like you're so high and mighty, because you aren't."

"Hah hah hah! Your officer has quite the attitude!" Eliwood let out an approving laugh and smiled. "Quite the charming girl!"

"Why, thank you!" Serra curtsied to Eliwood again.

"Serra…Sigh…" Hector slapped his face and shook his head dismally. "Eh…I assume the rest of my crazy crew should be arriving anytime now."

"Crazy? That's very insulting, Hector! You shouldn't call us that!" Serra pointed a finger at Hector, glaring at him angrily. Hector sighed and motioned behind him, where the rest of his generals had gathered.

"You already know Serra Sakafew. Next up is Matthew Thefan."

A young man with brown-blond hair stepped up. He wore a roughish grin and he carried a short dagger in each hand. He wore a long, red cape as well as a green tunic and brown pants. "It's nice to meet you. That's quite an interesting ring you've got there…Maybe…I can borrow it?" He winked.

Marcus frowned and stepped in front of Matthew, holding out his sword. "Do not even think about stealing from my lord. If you persist, I will not hesitate to cut off your head."

Matthew backed up, the smile still on his face. He held up his palms, face up. "Relax, relax! I didn't _actually_ plan to steal anything."

"See? Your evil ways will get you killed some day." Serra nodded sagely.

"Stuff it, Serra."

"Matthew, that's mean!"

"Sigh…Next up is Oswin Jennings."

Oswin stepped up, his orange-red armor clanking around him. He held a long partisan in his hands and his brown hair was slick with sweat. The general held out a gauntleted hand towards Eliwood. "It is nice to meet you, young prince."

"Same to you. You have been in training, I see."

"Yes…I must be the strongest as ever if I wish to protect my lord." Oswin nodded, his face grim.

"I do _not_ need protection." Hector grumbled angrily as he motioned towards two others. "Thanks to a couple of slick moves, the lands of Sacae have pledged their support. Here are the two commanders they sent to help us out."

A young, green-haired girl stepped up, her face defiant and her attitude confident. A sword sheath hung lazily from one side of the yellow sash tied around her waist. She was wearing a bright teal dress that was tied together by the sash and the edgings were yellow in color. She smiled coldly at Eliwood. "So this is the lord that hopes to unify all of Elibe."

"Yes, that is correct." Eliwood bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I just hope I can feel the same." The girl sighed. "My name is Lyndis Matsunari. I have come on the behalf of the Lorca tribe to fight along your side." She looked away, grinding her teeth angrily. "And…" She let out an angry sigh. "Afterwards, I am to be your bride."

"W-WHAT?" Eliwood gaped at the girl, who flushed an angry red.

"Whoa! Eliwood! Looks like there are more benefits to leading an army than I thought!" Hector laughed, tears of mirth falling out of his eyes.

Lyndis stamped the ground angrily. "I didn't ask for this, okay? The damn leaders of my tribe said I should marry you so our alliance may be prosperous to both sides! Don't worry! I don't plan on marrying you anytime soon." She folded her arms and hmphed angrily.

"W-well, okay then." Eliwood scratched the back of his head, feeling nervous in front of Lyndis. "Uh…Can I just call you Lyn?"

"Sigh…I guess. Why not? I have to be your wife anyway!" Lyn's eyes glinted angrily and she turned away from Eliwood.

"Look…I'm sorry about this. I didn't think your tribe leaders would force you to marry me." Eliwood stepped forward, holding out a hand of peace to Lyn.

The green-haired girl turned and nervously took Eliwood's hand. "Yeah, well, I guess it can't be that bad. But we'll discuss this later!" She flushed and released her hand from Eliwood's grip. She straightened out her dress and cleared her throat. "A-And my companion is Rath Yoshitama, the son of the leader of the Kutolah tribe."

"May the winds sing of our victory in the field…" Rath nodded to Eliwood, his face emotionless. Rath wore a tie-dye headband and the loose fitting clothes that fitted members of the breezy and warm plains.

"A-Ah…Yes." Eliwood stammered. He bowed to Rath and turned to Hector. "Is that it? Or are there other commanders lurking about?"

"Just one more, Eliwood." Hector pointed to a girl who was standing off to the side, fiddling nervously with her sword. "Sakura Chosukara, can you please come here?"

"O-Oh! R-Right!" She jumped in surprise and hurried up, sliding her sword into its sheath. "I-I am Sakura Chosukara, and I will be glad to fight by your side!" She bowed deeply to Eliwood, her hands on her knees. Sakura wore a bright red headband that was partially covered by light blue hair and her green eyes twinkled nervously. She had on pinkish red shorts and wore a pink shirt that showed off the curve of her breasts.

"Glad to meet you." Eliwood bowed to Sakura and turned to Hector. "Now, if we're done, I would like to see the troops. No soldier is beneath the gaze of its leader. I will listen to their concerns and desires, and I will try my best to resolve them." He turned to look at Lyn and Rath. "I am unfamiliar with Sacaen etiquette and mannerisms. Perhaps you two can join me while I take a look around."

"…If you wish." Rath nodded slightly, his movement barely perceptible.

"Well, fine. If that's what you want." Lyn nodded, her face uncertain and nervous.

"…Is there something I should be worried about?" Eliwood looked quizzically at the two of them.

Lyn twisted a strand of her hair nervously between her fingers. "It's just….Well, you know!"

Eliwood caught on and nodded. "…Bern has offered quite a sum to keep you from fighting for me, right?"

"I-It's not like we don't want to!" Lyn's eyes were wide as she tried to explain their situation. "B-But…Well, we're in trouble! My tribe is suffering from extreme debt!"

"…And my tribe is split about their loyalties." Rath spoke up.

"I see. Very well. If you do not wish to fight, I cannot blame you. This war will hurt both sides. I wish you good luck in your endeavors." Eliwood sighed and turned around, going out to speak with his own troops.

"Wait! Eliwood!" Lyn grabbed Eliwood's arm, stopping the lord from leaving. "We have at least some troops that are loyal to your cause. I am not certain about the others, but there are at least a couple of thousand that you can trust." She gazed at him, pleading. "Please?"

Eliwood's face broke into a light smile. "Very well. Let's see who I can count on. I hope that you and Rath are among those."

Lyn released him, smiling happily. "Oh, of course! Thank you, Lord Eliwood!" She bowed to him and took his hand, ready to show him around the Sacaen forces. Rath followed behind, his face expressionless.

When Eliwood, Lyndis, and Rath had left, Hector turned back to the other commanders. "Okay! Eliwood is going to want us in tip-top shape, so let's get our troops ready for him!" Hector smiled. "This war isn't going to be won by a bunch of slackers!"

"Of course!" Lowen said excitedly as he ran out to ready his troops for his lord's inspection.

"My lord will want to see us in spectacular condition." Marcus mumbled to himself and walked out.

"At least he respects us, unlike someone else we know!" Serra shouted accusingly and rushed off, her staff occasionally banging against the ground.

"Heh heh heh…Everything is ready." Matthew grinned and swept his cloak around himself, disappearing.

"Time for battle!" Oswin stomped out of the castle, his armor causing the castle to shake.

"I-I will do my best!" Sakura ran off to consult with her forces.

"Eliwood, you lucky dog! It is my place to stand by your side as we claim victory!" Hector smiled and walked towards his troops, ready to rally them.

_---_

"So…Out of the tens of thousands you have brought, only seven thousand are loyal to our cause." Eliwood looked out at the ranks of the Sacaen warriors, scratching his chin. "Very well. I can't let them suspect anything. All of your forces will join me in battle."

Lyn nodded, still looking slightly nervous. "I'm sorry about this…"

"Hey, hey. It's no problem." Eliwood spread his arms wide. "Every freedom fighter has to face some setbacks, and this is just one of mine. Do you have any other officers present?"

"Well, yes. They're mostly loyal to me, but they have their own company of troops." Lyn pointed to two figures that were training in the middle. "Karel Trueshot and Karla Trueshot. They're brother and sister."

"Ah…I see." Eliwood clapped his hands. "Very well. Today we shall rest, and tomorrow we set out for the city of Ryerde, then to Caelin, and finally back to my home town of Pherae! The country of Lycia shall be mine!" Eliwood raised his fist in victory, and Lyn joined him, cheering.

_---_

The sun dawned the next day, and it shone into Castle Ostia, lighting up the castle's war room. Eliwood, Marcus, Hector, Lyndis, Rath, Sakura, and Oswin were present. Hector looked around angrily.

"Where the hell are Matthew and Serra?" He pounded his fist onto the wooden table they were gathered around. As soon as he said that, Matthew and Serra bounded in, both looking winded.

"Sorry…my lord." Matthew managed a quick bow before going to his seat.

"We got caught up in something. So it's none of your business." Serra shook her head and flounced to her place at the table. Hector glared angrily at the cleric and Oswin frowned at her behavior.

"Where's Lowen?" Hector, once he got his temper under control, turned to Eliwood.

"He went out scouting. He said that he felt as if someone was planning to attack us." Eliwood said.

"Quite the intuitive commander. I can see why he's one of your officers." Hector nodded appreciatively.

"Okay, now to our plans on how to move across Lycia." Eliwood pulled out a collapsible pointer and extended it. He motioned towards the continent of Lycia on the map of Elibe. "The way I have it-."

"My lord!" Lowen rushed in, his armor damaged and blood running down his head. There were arrows lodged in the armor and the officer was dirty and bruised.

"Lowen! What happened?" Eliwood and the others stood up, astounded at Lowen's condition.

"My lord-!" Lowen fell to one knee. "Zephiel and his forces have set an ambush around us! I was barely able to escape! But I did manage to see the locations of most of their troops before they spotted me!" He brushed his hair out of his eyes and panted.

"Very good, Lowen! But you are going to have to sit this one out." Eliwood looked sternly at the cavalier, who blanched.

"But, my lord!" He looked up pleadingly, but Eliwood shook his head.

"No. You are in no condition for battle. Rest up. And maybe I will let you join in later."

"…Very well." Lowen stood up and saluted, looking angry, probably beating himself up for his injuries.

"But at least join us for our war council." Eliwood sat back down and motioned towards the seats. "Let us sit down, friends. We must find a way to break out of this ambush Zephiel has set for us." The others sat down and Eliwood replaced the map of Elibe with a smaller map, this one of Ostia and the surrounding regions. "Now, where was Zephiel?"

"His forcers were near here, at Hero's Ridge!" Lowen pulled out a small stick and motioned towards the area. "From what I saw…" Lowen moved red T-shaped pieces on the map to represent the forces there. When the cavalier was finished, Eliwood sighed.

"Zephiel truly wants to stop us. He's arrayed quite a force to fight against us." Eliwood folded his hands into fists under his chin. "Linus Reed, the Mad Dog. Lloyd Reed, the White Wolf. Ursula Caruth, the Blue Eagle. Brendan Reed, the Black Fang. Darin Williams. Erik Williams. Raven Sulcry. Priscilla Sulcry. Dorcas Elkath. And a couple more, I think. This truly will be hard battle to win."

"Do not worry, Eliwood!" Hector thumped his chest. "With our strength at your side, you have nothing to fear!"

Eliwood managed a wan smile. "Thank you for your support, but it is easy to see we are at quite a disadvantage." He pointed to the various enemy locations. "Zephiel has at least twelve battalions out there. And as for us…" He put more T-shaped blocks on the map, except this time they were blue in color.

"We lack troops, manpower, and unfortunately, loyalty." Eliwood noticed Lyn wince and Rath flinch. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." He smiled warily at them. "I know you two mean best."

Lyn brightened and Rath straightened, both of the nomads looking happier. Eliwood turned back to his map. "…We can only hope that some of their commanders will change sides. Having Bern rule all of Lycia has to irk some of them." Eliwood motioned towards the blue T-shaped pieces again. "But back to our situation. As you can see, we do not have the manpower to fight Zephiel head to head. On our side…Me, of course. Lyndis, Marcus, Rath, Hector, Serra, Matthew, Oswin, and Sakura. Lowen…I hate to say it, but you'll stay as rear guard. I can't afford to have you faint in the midst of battle."

"I understand, my lord." Lowen bowed his head dismally.

"But…Any chance of reinforcements on our side?" Eliwood looked at Hector, who shrugged.

"I heard that Rebecca Tilian was coming with her troops, but I don't know when. Bartre Rukran said he would be here at the first sign of battle, but I haven't seen him yet." Hector looked sadly at the map. "We don't have much of a chance, do we?"

"Don't say that! We have determination and quality on our side. Now, here's what I want you to do." Eliwood moved the blue pieces on the map. When he was finished, he explained his plans to the various officers.

"Zephiel, Lloyd, and Linus are far out off the main battleground. Chances are they aren't going to join in any time soon. Plus, their troops are tired from their last defeat."

Cheers resounded through the war room.

Eliwood smiled and continued with his explanation. "We can forget about them at the moment. Now…Matthew, how good at you with subvert strategies?"

"Me?" Matthew pointed to himself and smiled. "Why, I have to say I'm pretty good."

"Good. Because I want you to bring a proposal to Raven and Priscilla Sulcry as well as Dorcas Elkath. I want them to join my side. I am certain they want to be on the winning side. Fortunately, that side will be us. Do you get it?"

"Of course! I shall make preparations immediately!" Matthew leaped from his seat and scampered off, chuckling madly.

"Okay. That means, everyone? Don't attack them. I have no desire to see them develop a grudge against me." Eliwood motioned to the rest of the enemy. "That leaves Ursula, Brendan, Darin, Erik, and the other commanders as the main danger here. Anyone know the other officers?"

"I do." Serra looked at Lowen. "You said one of the commanders had long, blond hair and wore two swords at her side?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Lowen looked up, surprised.

"Grrr…" Serra slammed her fist on the table. "I hate her! She stormed my castle one day and killed almost everyone inside! Eliwood, please, let me cut off her head!" Serra blinked and looked at the staff in her hand. "Or at least give her a major headache!"

"Whoa, whoa. Who is this girl, anyway?"

"Aerial. Aerial Ossatan. She…Well, we went to the same school together. I couldn't believe it was her troops that decimated my castle and killed the inhabitants." Serra looked away and slammed her hand on the table again. "For that, I will not let her escape!"

Eliwood nodded. "I understand. Aerial is yours to fight." He turned to everyone else. "That leaves three more unaccounted for. Does anyone else recognize them?"

Oswin spoke up. "One of them is Lundgren. Lundgren Umatsu. He was a teacher of mine. Apparently, he has sided with Zephiel in this dispute. Very well. I cannot let anyone deal Lord Hector harm."

"Oswin!" Hector flushed, embarrased.

"Shush, Hector. Oswin has your best interests at heart." Eliwood held up a calming hand. "And the other two?"

Lyn raised a shaking hand. "I…I know them."

"Then who are they?" Eliwood looked quizzically at Lyn, who's face had paled considerably.

"O-One is a very, very dear friend of mine. Florina Skysheart. And the other…Is Hassar Matsunari. My father." Lyn bowed her head and sobbed sadly, crying into her hands. "I…I cannot fight my friends or my family…"

Eliwood looked somberly at Lyn. He didn't want to see her crying. "Very well. Everyone, stay away from Florina and Hassar. Lyn, you may go up and talk to them. Try to convince them to stay out of the battle or join our side, okay? I promise you, no harm will come to your friends."

Lyn looked up, her eyes twinkling happily. "Oh, thank you, Eliwood!"

Eliwood smiled. "It's no problem. Hopefully, with the majority of Zephiel's troops out of the battle, we can sneak a win into this. Meeting adjourned. I will lead the attack as soon as we are ready, okay?" He looked around and saw nods of assent. "Very well! Everyone, prepare! We have a battle to win!"

Everyone cheered happily and stood up. Eliwood stopped Lyn for a moment.

"Hmm…Since we are to be husband and wife, perhaps we might take a stroll through the castle?" Eliwood took Lyn's hand in his. Lyn's eyes flashed angrily, but she quickly pushed it down. "If you don't want to, I understand Lyn."

"No…It's okay. I just can't believe my tribe is playing both sides of the coin. Seeking to ally with one in one hand…And giving in to Bern in the other." Lyn sighed unhappily. "Oh…This stupid war. I wish…I wish we could all return home."

"Yes…I wish it as well." Eliwood took Lyn and led her out of the war room. "Perhaps we could take a stroll through the gardens? To take our minds off this war?"

"Yes…That would be lovely." Lyn's voice filtered through the wooden door.

Hector grinned at the others. "Boy, Eliwood is a lucky son-of-a-gun!" He folded his arms. "Makes me wish I was commander so I could get a girl like that!"

"Hah! I doubt you could get a girl if you were the Supreme Commander of the World! Stop dreaming." Serra snorted and quickly dashed off as Hector roared and chased her. Oswin sighed and faced Marcus.

"Do you believe we truly have a chance to unite all of Elibe?"

Marcus looked back. "With Lord Eliwood in the front and Lord Hector by his side, I believe that anything is possible." The rest of the commanders stood and walked out of the war room to prepare for the upcoming battle.

_---_

**Battle Statistics**

**Lord Califex's Army:**

**Eliwood Califex - **3000 Spearmen, 1500 Archers, 2000 Swordsmen - 6500 Men Total  
**Marcus Sandlin - **2500 Lance Cavalry, 1000 Sword Cavalry - 3500 Men Total  
**Lowen Teritsu - **3250 Lance Cavalry, 750 Sword Cavalry - 4000 Men Total  
**Hector Gewan - **5000 Axe Fighters, 1000 Sword Fighters - 6000 Men Total  
**Serra Sakafew - **1500 Healers, 1000 Light Magic Users - 2500 Men Total  
**Matthew Thefan - **1000 Thieves, 500 Assassins - 1500 Men Total  
**Oswin Jennings - **3500 Armor Knights, 1500 Archers - 5000 Men Total  
**Sakura Chosukara - **1000 Ninja, 1500 Swordswomen, 1000 Anima Magic Users - 3500 Men Total  
**Lyndis Matsunari - **3000 Swordswomen, 3000 Archers - 6000 Men Total  
**Rath Yoshitama - **5000 Nomads - 5000 Men Total  
**Karel Trueshot - **2000 Swordswomen - 2000 Men Total  
**Karla Trueshot - **1000 Swordsmen, 1000 Archers - 2000 Men Total

**Total Men: **47500 Troops

**  
Lord Fareth's Army:**

**Zephiel Fareth -** 4000 Armor Knights, 2000 Archers, 3000 Lance Cavalry - 9000 Men Total  
**Lloyd Reed - **1250 Swordsmen, 2000 Sword Cavalry - 3250 Men Total  
**Linus Reed - **2500 Axe Fighters, 1000 Swordsmen - 3500 Men Total  
**Ursula Caruth - **3000 Anima Magic Users, 2500 Healers, 1000 Light Magic Users - 6500 Men Total  
**Brendan Reed - **2500 Axe Fighters, 1000 Archers - 3500 Men Total  
**Raven Sulcry - **5000 Swordsmen, 2500 Axe Fighters - 7500 Men Total  
**Priscilla Sulcry - **3000 Healers, 2000 Anima Magic Users - 5000 Men Total  
**Dorcas Elkath - **2500 Axe Fighters - 2500 Men Total  
**Darin Williams - **1500 Armor Knights, 1000 Lance Cavalry - 2500 Men Total  
**Erik Williams - **2000 Lance Cavalry, 1000 Sword Cavalry - 3000 Men Total  
**Aerial Ossatan - **3000 Pegasus Knights, 1500 Swordswomen - 4500 Men Total  
**Lundgren Umatsu - **4000 Armor Knights - 4000 Men Total  
**Florina Skysheart - **5000 Pegasus Knights - 5000 Men Total  
**Hassar Matsunari - **2500 Nomads, 1500 Swordsmen - 3500 Men Total

**Total Men: **63250 Troops

* * *

Chris: Well, there it is! The second chapter to the fic no one reviewed! Awesome! Anyway, I'm gonna keep going on with this, so yeah. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed or read this. Just to show me that people actually read and enjoy it? Well, that's about it! Hope you like it! Suggestions, comments, flames, etc. 


	3. Preparations for Battle

Chris: Here's another chapter! Because I like it!

**Charlie: **Uh…Kessen actually has nothing to do with story. It's a game about Ieyasu Tokugawa and his conquest of Japan. I just like the idea so I made this. Yep.

**Dark Pyros: **Thanks for the compliments!

**Inferno-Hero: **Well, here's the next chapter! Glad you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Preparations for Battle**

_With the influx of troops provided by Lord Hector and the nomads of Sacae Eliwood once again begins his journey for conquest. Still standing in his way, however, are Zephiel Fareth and the Reed Brothers. With Eliwood having to pull victory out of an ambush where he lacks numbers, location, and loyalty, can his forces continue on their advance? Or will his fragile coalition crumble into dust and be scattered by the Bern forces?_

_Sulcry Encampment_

"Brother? Are you okay?" A young, red-haired girl glanced at her brother worriedly. She clutched an oak staff in her hands that was encrusted with gold and jewels. "You know I don't like it when you act this way…" The girl looked mournfully at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Priscilla. But this whole thing comes at such an inopportune time!" Priscilla's brother, a young swordsman with the same shade of red hair, threw his sword into the soft ground. He continued his pacing, muttering to himself. "Siding with Bern would be the best short-term decision at the moment, but I don't know! There's talk within my ranks! Apparently, some people believe that siding with Eliwood is the smart decision." He stomped on the ground angrily, whirling to face his sister, who looked at the ground.

"B-But Raymond…" Priscilla looked up worriedly. "Y-You know that I will accept any decision that you choose."

Raymond stopped and his face softened. "Yes…I know, sister." He sighed. "But you've got to stop staying with me. One day, there will be a time where our desires will clash. And at that day, you must become your own person, or else you'll just become a slave who follows my every whim."

"U-Uh…Um…O-Okay…" Priscilla clasped her hands worriedly and nodded. "B-But what is your decision?"

"…Let me think…" Raven grimaced and recalled the event from last night.

_---_

"_So, honored lords, as you can see…It would be most beneficial to our and your cause if you join us." Matthew smiled, his blond hair falling over his eyes, shadowing them _

_The three lords in front of him, Raven Sulcry and his sister, Priscilla, as well as Dorcas Elkath looked at each other. Dorcas spoke up first. _

"_I do not know what kind of tripe you are pulling, but switching to your side in the midst of battle does not seem like such an intelligent maneuver. For one, I am positioned deep within the Bern borders of this battle. Second, what will become of my friends? Or my wife, who lives faithfully in a small castle near Bern? Zephiel will retaliate for this expression of disloyalty."_

_Matthew nodded, smoothing his hair back. "Do not worry, Dorcas. A reserve force of mine has already been dispatched to your castle to rescue your wife. We will make sure she is safe."_

_Dorcas froze. "It seems as if you already expected to bring me to your side a long time ago."_

_Matthew grinned roguishly. "Well, let's say that I know what can happen before it really does. So how about it, Dorcas? Deal?"_

_Dorcas scratched his bearded chin. "We will see how the battle fares. If your boasts are true, I will join your side." The warrior turned and left, his figure disappearing as he left to consult his units. Matthew turned to the remaining two people. _

"_What about you two?"_

"…_It's up to Lord Raymond…" Priscilla turned to her brother, who frowned._

"_Priscilla…" Raven folded his arms. "You've hit us at a very bad time, Matthew. Obviously, Zephiel is probably going to win this."_

_Matthew grinned mockingly. "Obviously."_

"_But your pathetic forces might stand a chance." Raven arched an eye towards Matthew, who continued grinning._

"_Brother-!"_

"_I'm just being blunt."_

"_And you are ever so good at it." Matthew bowed. "But I must return to my 'pathetic forces' and prepare. Perhaps tomorrow, you will see the wisdom of my proposition." The thief scampered off, chuckling to himself. _

"_Lord Brother?"_

"_Leave me alone for a while. I need time to think. Choosing a side will not be easy…" Raven tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Go to bed. It's late."_

"_O-Okay, brother." Priscilla turned and left, her hair highlighted by the flickering remnants of the torch fires._

_Raven let out a long sigh. "Priscilla, Priscilla…When will you learn that I can't always be your brother." Raven ran a hand through his head and stalked off, sighing again. _

---

"Lord Brother?"

Priscilla's voice broke through Raven's reverie. "I'm sorry, Priscilla. But…We shall wait. Let's see if Matthew was telling the truth. If so, we fight by Eliwood's side. If not, we shall stand by Zephiel."

"…Lord Brother?"

"Yes? What is it?" Raven asked, turning.

"I-I…I will have to go against you, then. I will fight by Eliwood's side…I believe that Zephiel does not have our best interests at heart." Priscilla looked at the ground nervously. "I am sorry, Lord Brother, but I will fight by Eliwood the moment battle begins."

"You do realize that our armies are positioned right next to each other. If I am ordered to attack you, it will not take me long to engage your troops in battle."

"Y-Yes! Yes, I do. And I accept this risk…By myself."

Raven smiled. "Very well. We shall fight by Lord Eliwood's side."

"R-Right. Wait…'We'?" Priscilla turned to her brother, astounded.

"If Eliwood could make you become your own person, then he is the person I will follow. Besides, I can't abandon my own baby sister that easily, now can I?" Raven smiled faintly.

"Oh, thank you Brother!" Priscilla leaped towards him, wrapping him in a hug.

"Uh…Priscilla…Thanks…But we'd better tell our officers…Right? ...Priscilla…Get offa me."

"Oops! Sorry! I was just so happy!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Come on, let's go."

"Right!"

_  
---_

_  
Fareth Encampment_

Zephiel looked down from his spyglass and turned to the two officers behind him, Lloyd and Linus. "…It appears that they might not fight on our side after all."

"Do not worry, milord!" Linus thumped himself on the chest. "Even if those cowards turn traitor, I, the Mad Dog, will take care of them!"

"What he means to say is that their strength in negligible. Raven is too hot-headed to make rational decisions if he is under stress and his sister is too weak-willed. Granted, Priscilla did join us of her own accord, but most of her life has been spent searching and caring for her brother, who spends most of his time fighting." Lloyd coughed. "It will be no trouble to eliminate them."

"Very well. I will trust your judgment. By the way…" Zephiel turned. "What have the nomads said?"

"Perhaps we should tell you ourselves." Two figures stepped out from behind Zephiel.

Zephiel jumped slightly and spun, his hair whipping across his face. "Don't! Ever! Do that!"

"I'm sorry for their behavior, milord." Hassar walked up, holding twin swords. "Karel. Karla. What have I said about sneaking up on Lord Zephiel?"

"Hee hee…My mistake." Karel grinned wickedly, his long, black hair reaching his back.

"Forgive us, milord." Karla bowed to Zephiel.

"Very well. What do you have to report?"

"Looks like Lyn still believes we are loyal to her. We have been placed to protect the flank. Imagine their surprise when we tear through their forces from the inside." Karel chuckled evilly, swinging his sword wildly in the air.

Karla looked down on the ground uneasily. "Lord Hassar…You realize I do not condone this type of action…."

Hassar looked at the black-haired swordmaster. "I understand, but that is the plan, and remember, you two are loyal to me. You will do what I say, and I follow Lord Zephiel."

"But what about your daughter!" Karla looked up.

"Daughter? Well…Perhaps she shall remain unscathed by the power of the plainsmen. But…If Zephiel commands it…"

"Lady Lyndis is your daughter!" Karla screamed, her eyes wide. She spun to Zephiel. "Tell me that you won't send him against his only daughter!"

Zephiel scratched his chin. "I will think about it."

"That isn't good enough!"

Linus walked up and punched Karla in the stomach roughly. The swordmaster crumpled to the ground, coughing. "Don't insult our lord! Do you remember what he did for you?"

"Karla…Do not forget. He gave money and food to the plainsmen when they were starving. We have pledged our support to them. If my daughter and one of her friends decides to forget this pledge, then we must discipline them, got it?" Hassar walked up to the fallen swordmaster. "I expect to see you fighting the moment the battle begins." He walked away.

"Sister, sister. Don't forget…Blood will be spilled today! And if you betray us, some of that blood might be yours!" Karel cackled and dashed off.

Zephiel, Linus, and Lloyd turned away from her and walked off, leaving the swordmaster to lie on the ground.

"Bastard…Attacking family members…Attacking kin…" Karla coughed again and felt blood stain her lips. She pushed herself up and brushed off the dirt on her clothes. "Perhaps Eliwood does have the right idea." She walked off, brooding.

* * *

Chris: Yes, this chapter is shorter. Why? Because it's highlighting the parts right before the battle. The whole, complete battle will be up in the next chapter! So…Keep reading and reviewing, and I'll keep writing! 


	4. Battle At Hero's Ridge, Part 1

Chris: Hmm…Looks like my boast about a constant update time is lagging. Curses. Oh well. I'll just update this as I go along. But I'm so sad. I only have 4 reviews. Oh well. Not like Destiny has more. Speaking of which…I need to update that.

**Inferno-Hero: **Well, I've never watched Samurai Champloo (I don't have cable. I'm very deprived.). And I might have Raven x Rebecca, but don't be too hopeful.

Disclaimer: Don't own FE. Duh. If I did, Serra would have an OHKO move called, "Annoy To Death."

Note: I accidentally switched Karel's and Karla's troop counts. Karel is the one with the swordsmen and the archers. Karla has the swordswomen.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Battle at Hero's Ridge, Part 1**

_The preparations have been completed. Both sides ready themselves for battle, wondering who will be the victor. Plans have been made on both sides, some of which might decide the outcome of this fight. Who will be victorious in this fight? The fighters of Bern, led by Zephiel? Or Eliwood's army, the Freedom Seekers? Only superior tactics and a calm mind will show the truth._

_--- _

Freedom Seeker's Main Camp

Eliwood looked down on the battlefield from his vantage point on the top of Ostia Castle. While the red-haired lord would have preferred to be in the middle of the fight, all of his officers protested, saying that they couldn't risk his death. And after he had woken up from his sleep, he found out he had been locked in. Eliwood got so angry that he bashed down the door using his sword scabbard and faced his officers and fellow commanders outside.

But eventually, he agreed to just watch and not participate. Of course, in the back of his mind, he vowed to be the first one there if it seemed like they were losing. Eliwood looked down on the troops, who were stretching quickly before the real battle began.

He tapped a small device in his ear. "Hector, can you hear me?"

"Hey. I still can't believe these things of Serra's actually work." Hector's voice filtered back, sounding amazed.

"Well, _I _can't believe that you locked me up in my room."

"And _I _can't believe that an oaf like Hector came up with that plan!" Serra's voice rang through Eliwood's ear suddenly, causing the lord to wince. "And these aren't 'things' either! They're E-comm's!"

Eliwood heard Hector give a sigh. The blue-haired's lord came back. "What do you mean by 'E-comm's'? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ear communication! Duh!" Serra's reply came in fast and indignant.

"…I think I'll stick to calling them things." Hector sighed again. "So everyone is hearing us speak right now? Even the scouts?"

"Yep. Keep talking. Pretend we aren't even listening." One of the scout's voice filtered through the 'E-comm'. Eliwood recognized it as Nicklaus, one of his trusted soldiers.

"Great." Hector sighed again. "…We'd better cut the chatter. It's time to fight. I'll see you at the victory bash, okay guys?"

"Got it!" Serra's cheered and Eliwood heard her voice disappear.

"See you around, Hector." Eliwood tapped once on the E-comm and sighed. He was still unused to this sort of stuff. Serra had given one to all of the officers and commanders, not counting those on the other side that were going to defect. She said that one tap would activate it or turn it off. When it was on, you'd hear what anyone else with an E-comm was saying, as long as they had theirs on as well.

And to Eliwood's protest that the enemy might have such a device, Serra reassured him that the E-comm's were magically geared to receive and transmit signals for people in his army. Of course, sometimes all the talk got confusing, so Serra had said that if you double tap the device and said the name of the person you'd want to speak to, it'd focus just on that person so you could talk without any other interruptions. An interesting gadget, to be sure, but Eliwood was still unsure of its ability to function well.

He tapped it twice and said, "Nicklaus."

The scout's voice filtered into Eliwood's ear, just as if he was standing next to him. "Okay, baby. Just a little longer in the air and we can take a niiiice break."

"Talking to your wyvern?" Eliwood said wryly.

"Huh? Oh, Eliwood! Uh…Yeah! Wyverns are people too, you know."

"I know, I know." The red-haired lord laughed softly. "How does it look? Has Zephiel announced his attack yet?"

"Not yet…Wait…He's blown the bugle! His flags are up! It's time to fight! I'll get back to you! I'll be near the south side, okay? Where Marcus and Oswin are."

Eliwood heard a tap and Nicklaus' voice disappeared. Eliwood sighed and paced along the walls of the castle. He hated waiting. He wanted to go down there and fight! A leader's role isn't supposed to be on a throne while watching his people die in front of him! Eliwood came to a decision. The battle hasn't even started in full force yet, but he couldn't stand around anymore.

Eliwood whirled around and drew his sword. Focusing his power, he slashed rapidly at the wooden door that held him confined to the upper levels of the castle. When he was finished, the door was mangled, hanging unevenly on its hinges and Eliwood was already rushed downstairs, ready to join the fight.

_---_

_  
Sulcry Encampment_

"Zephiel has called for battle, men! Now, yesterday, I told you of my decision, correct?" Raven looked down at his troops, his sword held aloft. The troops roared affirmation. "If you wish to join me in my personal fight as we join Eliwood, I thank you! And if you wish to return to Zephiel's side, then I hold no grudge against you! Now, choose wisely men!" He lowered his sword and watched as his troops stood their ground. Except for small contingent of a thousand men, all glowering at him.

"Have you forgotten what Prince Zephiel has done for you?" One man, apparently the leader of this small group, shouted and pointed at Raven.

"Pointing is impolite." Raven said with a deadpan look on his face.

The leader of the rebels stared at Raven for a while, dumbfounded. But he regained his composure. "Didn't Zephiel find out who imprisoned your friends and destroyed your family's name? Didn't you vow to serve him until you got your revenge?"

"Well…Maybe I did…"

"Zephiel said that Ostia destroyed your family's castle at Cornwall, right?" The leader wore a smile now.

"Yes…"

"Well, Hector Gewan of Ostia fights with Eliwood! Are you going to side with the enemy?" The leader laughed, looking triumphant.

Raven's eyes took on a shadowed look. "What is your name?"

"Mine? It's Jefferson!"

"Your full name, please."

Jefferson looked around, growing slightly uneasy. "Jefferson Crath. Why do you need to know?"

Raven's head came up and one could almost envision flames in his eyes. "I'd like to know the name of the man I'm about to kill. My decision stands. Go before I tell my _loyal_ troops to cut you down where you stand. The only person who tells me what to do is myself and my sister."

"…" Jefferson motioned to his allies and they departed, swearing vengeance.

"Sir! Are you sure it's wise to let them leave? We could wipe them out right now!" One of the soldiers spoke up.

Raven gripped his sword tightly, his knuckles turning white. "No…Let them imagine their freedom. That way, it will so much more enjoyable to get my revenge." He looked to the west, where he distantly saw Priscilla subtly change her allegiance, switching her army colors to one that mimicked Eliwood's. Raven gave a nod.

"It's time to fight! Standard bearers, you know what to do! Everyone else, I want Darin hit hard and swiftly! Let's move!" He roared angrily and his army headed for Darin, who was completely taken off guard by Raven's swift attack.

_--- _

Fareth Encampment

"Dammit! Raven and Priscilla dare to go against me, huh? Very well…" Zephiel ran his hand over a rune on his hand. "Dorcas, destroy Priscilla now! She has mainly healers! Priscilla will die for her treachery!"

An answering voice came back. "Of course, Lord Zephiel."

"Good!" Zephiel closed the magical connection and turned to his second-in-commands, Lloyd and Linus. "Looks like Eliwood managed to twist the tables. All of us are going to kill Raven. NOW!" He gripped his lance angrily and rushed off towards his troops, rallying them for battle. Lloyd and Linus exchanged looks before joining their lord in the fight.

­_---_

_  
Elkath Encampment_

"Dorcas! Our lord has signaled for the attack!" A soldier ran up to Dorcas, looking excited.

"I know. Zephiel has just contacted me." Dorcas scratched his chin calmly, watching the sky.

"Then why aren't we fighting?" The soldier pointed at the middle of Hero's Ridge, where sounds of fighting have already reached them.

"You are too eager. I just wish to see where the wind blows before we fight." Dorcas gave a sigh and stretched languidly. "Return to your post. I will tell you when we are to fight."

"Yessir!" The soldier saluted and ran back to his place in the ranks, no doubt to tell his comrades what their commander had said. They were a smart bunch. They'd be able to figure it out before long.

_--- _

Hero's Ridge

Hector grunted as he lashed out with his axe, slaughtering the enemy soldier that stood before him. He looked around, gasping for breath. It just had to be his luck that he would go up against Ursula Caruth _and_ Brendan Reed without any reinforcements. Well, it was partially his fault. He had walked straight into an ambush set by Brendan and directly after that, Ursula had charged straight into him.

The blue haired lord grumbled as he swung his axe in a full three-sixty arc, killing the five soldiers that were charging at him. Hector panted again and looked at his struggling troops. He never had any luck against magic users, since he picked the strongest in muscle for his soldiers, not the strongest in brains.

Hector jumped as he heard a rough voice grate in his ear. "Who is it?"

"It's Karel." The swordmaster's cackling voice entered Hector's ear and the lord shivered slightly. Karel creeped him out, what with all the talk about killing people.

"Why'd you contact me? I'm kind of busy now." Hector threw his axe at a soldier, killing the soldier and knocking the soldier back into a couple of his comrades.

"I've come as reinforcements along with my sister, Karla."

Hector grinned mentally. "Great! I could really use the help!"

"I know…" Karel's voice faded out and Hector fought on with renewed confidence. The lord grabbed his axe from the soldier when an arrow came from his back and lodged into one of his arms. He hissed angrily and spun around.

"Wait! There aren't any archers behind us…" Hector looked up to see a shower of arrows flying towards him. It was only his battle-honed reflexes and his thick armor that saved the lord. He jumped backwards, avoiding the first wave and rolled to dodge the second. Hector panted while lying on the ground, seeing that there were no more arrows coming. The lord grimaced in his mind. A sneak attack. He was tired, covered in blood, some of it his own, and now he had to face off with another opponent. He heard a battle cry and looked up, immediately bringing his axe up to deflect the sword blade that was aimed for his head.

Hector spat in his foe's face. "Karel, you bastard."

Karel only gave a smile before retreating slightly, a smile on his face. He stared at Hector, swinging his sword only once to slay one of Hector's soldiers.

Hector panted. "What are you waiting for?"

"Get up. I want to face someone who's standing, not someone who's lying on the ground." Karel's grin grew wider.

"Very well." Hector pushed himself up and readied himself for Karel's attack. "Let's dance."

"My pleasure!" Karel dashed at Hector, swinging his sword for Hector's neck, confident of victory.

Just a moment of time. A quick slash. A pause.

"Karla….What are you doing?" Karel strained against his sister's sword blade.

"Fighting for what _I_ want!" Karla pushed harder, driving her brother back. "I'm sorry, brother, but my beliefs go before clan loyalty!" She spared a quick look at Hector. "I've called in Lyn over here. She should be helping us out soon!"

"Thanks Karla. I won't forget this!" Hector saw a mage nearby and silenced the magic user with a quick shot of his throwing axe. Karla nodded before clashing her sword against her brother's again. Hector returned to the fight, feeling cheered.

_---_

"You fight well!" Oswin yelled over his shoulder to his fellow commander, Marcus.

"Thanks! You don't do too bad for yourself!" Marcus returned the compliment, thrusting his lance into an armor knight that decided to get too close.

"But it's the way we've trained our men that really decides the battle! Not a couple of old fogies, right?" Oswin let out a laugh as he swung out haphazardly with his shield, ramming a soldier backwards.

"Right! Let us see who the best teacher is!" Marcus looked to his bugler, who nodded, signaling a charge. "Cavalry! Charge!" Marcus set his lance under his right shoulder and led the troops he kept in reserve forward, charging straight into the armor knights of Lundgren Umatsu. Along the way, Marcus' other cavalry echoed his cry and charged forward, stabbing and slashing with their weapons, piercing the thick armor of Lundgren's troops.

"He's good." Oswin nodded approvingly and looked to his own bugler, who caught what his commander was intending. "Armor Knights! Earthquake!" Oswin slung his shield off of his back and threw the heavy piece of metal on the ground, giving off a slight tremor in the ground. His soldier grasped their spears and threw them at the enemy, giving the illusion of an earthquake causing the spears to shoot from the ground. Not very elegant, but it was useful in the fact that the spears were quickly followed by the knight's shields, which hammered the spears in even more, slaying thousands of Lundgren's troops.

Marcus and Oswin met each other in the middle of the carnage, grasping each other's gauntleted fists.

"Very good! I believe you win our contest for today!" Marcus let out a laugh. "I will just have to beat you next time!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Oswin returned the challenge, smiling broadly. Both of their attacks had completely demolished Lundgren's army, causing the enemy officer to retreat with only his life intact. With the defeat of one of their foes, the odds looked a little better, maybe even good enough to win.

_---_

**Battle Statistics**

( ) means the person has been defeated.

**Skimishes**

**Hector Gewan **&** Karla Trueshot **vs. **Ursula Caruth, Karel Trueshot, and Brendan Reed**

**Oswin Jennings **& **Marcus Sandlin **vs. **(Lundgren Umatsu)**

**Casualties**

**Lord Califex's Army:**

**Hector Gewan - **6000 to 2243  
**Karla Trueshot - **2000 to 1575  
**Oswin Jennings - **5000 to 3968  
**Marcus Sandlin - **3500 to 2190

**Total Casualty Report - **6524 Men

**Lord Fareth's Army: **

**Ursula Caruth - **6500 to 5839  
**Brendan Reed - **3500 to 3182  
**Karel Trueshot - **2000 to 1174  
**Lundgren Umatsu - **4000 to 124

**Total Casualty Report - **5681 Men

* * *

Chris: Well, there it is. The Battle of Hero's Ridge will probably be in two to three parts. I'm not sure. Well, review if you read it. And enjoy! 


End file.
